


In the Fall

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this planet, the branches turned colours instead of the leaves during autumn. Something about the chlorophyll had evolved over time to conserve oxygen, and now only the trunks lived through the winter. She wasn't really listening; she was entranced by the way his mouth moved to form the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AAAuleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAuleta/gifts).



> Aaa prompted me with words for the second picture (the summary is the prompt) for [then-theres-us' ](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com)[challenge 009](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/353043.html).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A HUGE thanks to [spookyknight]() for her help. This would be very pathetic smut without her. Thank you, love!

The planet was pretty mundane compared to the one they'd just been to last week with auroras streaking the sky, morning and evening. The atmosphere was full of chemicals humans hadn't even discovered yet in the twenty-first century. They were pretty toxic to humans, so Rose had had to wear a breathing apparatus while there. Still, it seemed she was enjoying Gerjoi as much as she enjoyed Ciyf.

The Doctor looked at his companion from the corner of his eye and watched as she took in all the beauty she saw. He didn't think the universe would stop amazing him any time soon, but he highly doubted anyone or anything would capture his attention like one Rose Tyler did.

\---

Rose was enjoying looking at the various trees as they walked through a small forest. They'd decided to have a picnic since they hadn't had one since their trip to New Earth. The branches of the trees were of various shades of red, brown, yellow, and orange while the leaves retained their green colour, but still fell for the autumn.

They finally settled on a spot underneath a burnt orange tree, the Doctor laying out his coat over the fresh green leaves so they could settle down on it. He'd been the one to pack everything, but had forgotten a blanket. Obviously he didn't mind getting his coat dirty, and he could always sonic it clean later.

He continued talking about why it was the trees that turned colours instead of the leaves. Something about the chlorophyll that had evolved over time to conserve oxygen. "...and now only the trunks...winter."

To be honest, Rose wasn't really listening to what he was saying. She was more entranced by the way his mouth moved to form the words, that plump bottom lip caressing each syllable. Absentmindedly, she licked her lips, her thoughts drifting to how it would feel to nibble on said bottom lip, swipe her tongue on it before biting it gently.

As they sat down and took out the food they'd brought on their little excursion today (the Doctor sonicking the area so no bugs would bother them as they enjoyed themselves), Rose thought about New Earth and how she'd thought how different this New New Doctor was from her first. Laying down on his coat that day, she'd _really_ realised that they really were the same man. When he'd talked her ear off about the planet and New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, she'd watched him close and if she just tilted her head slightly, she could see steel-blue eyes, a prominent nose, prominent ears, and a grin that lit up a usually solemn face. He might look completely different now, have different mannerisms (that gob, for instance), but inside he was still the same man she...

"Rose?"

She blushed, his voice breaking her out of her reverie. Before he could ask her if she was alright, she took the cheese-and-cracker she had at hand and stuffed it into his mouth. Automatically, his tongue darted out to make sure he consumed the entire treat and it accidentally swiped at her thumb. Her eyes widened, breath hitching. As her gaze connected with his, any self-control she had been holding onto since "You're beautiful" shattered. Bringing the thumb he'd licked to her mouth, she slid her own tongue right at the spot he'd touched, just to the side. Ever so slowly, she moved her way up, straddling his left leg as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, threading her hands through his gorgeous hair. The smile that had been forming was wiped from her face, however, when she felt his back stiffen.

Before she could scramble off him, though, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to him, the heat between her thighs pressed directly on his. A pleased groan escaped his mouth before he used it to cover hers, tentative at first, and Rose thrilled at feeling. Finally, after all this time, almost _two_ bloody, linear Earth years, they were doing this. Oh, they'd snogged before. A spur of the moment press of the lips, being threatened to copulate in front of a perverted group (and of course telling them that snogging was how 'their' species copulated), and let's not forget mind-possession. This time it was different. This time it was just the two of them, in a secluded part of the planet, no audiences, no simple, 'we didn't die' press of the lips. Just two people who had been holding back for entirely too long.

Why was she thinking about that anyway, when she had a perfectly willing Time Lord underneath her?

As if reading her mind, their positions were suddenly changed and reversed. Carefully, he flipped them over, shoving everything off hastily, so she was the only one lying with her back on his long coat, her head lying perfectly on the collar and heels right at the end of it, with his knee pressed on her instead of his thigh and his hands, which had simply been encircling her waist, were now _everywhere_. They had pressed her shoulders slightly when he'd been changing their position, then had suddenly gone on her chest, as if there was no other place they'd rather be. One hand glided through her body in a hurry and she shuddered as his fingertips skimmed her bare leg, taking in a sharp breath when he gripped firmly and hitched it over his hip. Since her hands had never left his hair, she used that as leverage and brought his mouth crashing down on hers.

There was no gentle press of lips this time. It was all about taking, giving, and wanting more. Tongues swiped across lips or at one another, teeth nipped at a certain lower lip, and took great pleasure in finding what made each other moan. They were only interrupted when the Doctor finally removed her shirt and he sat up to look at her bra-clad form. Watching as his adam's apple bobbed down, then back up, she looked down and thought about other things she could watch bobbing. Her mischievous tongue peeked out and he was upon her again, his fingers scrabbling behind her back to find the pesky clasp. It took him a few tries, but he was finally able to remove her pink bra and was rewarded when he gently massaged them, making his way to her nipples in a firm, round pattern (though which of the two was the one being rewarded wasn't clear).

Her heart threatened to stutter to a halt as he peppered kisses on her chest, his tongue coming out to play at random intervals. He continued travelling south and when he raspberried her stomach, Rose arched a brow at him and he smiled back sheepishly before getting back to work on removing the rest of her clothing, making quick work of the jean shorts. When his hands slid up her thighs to hook on the waistband of her pink knickers, she decided it was time to take control and took his hands in hers instead, pulling him up so he covered her body. Letting go of one hand, she brought hers to the base of his neck and pressed down to give him a thorough snog. Bringing her legs up to wrap around him, and humming in pleasure at the feel of his trousers scratching her skin lightly, she twisted, and found herself grinning down at a flabbergasted Doctor.

Rose did her best to control the urge to simply rip his clothes right off as she looked into his dark eyes gleaming with barely-contained lust. She thought she'd seen them look at her that way a time or two, but had always dismissed it as her imagination. There was no mistaking it this time as the evidence nudged her right between her legs as she straddled him. Smiling down at him, she carefully, methodically even, began to unbutton his jacket. She scooted down a little when he had to sit up in order to remove it and gave a pleasant hum when he brought their lips back together, caressing hers and thrusting his tongue carefully, a mimic of what, she hoped, was to come.

Unlike his jacket, her fingers pushed the buttons out their respective places as quickly as they could, and she broke the kiss, groaning in frustration when she realised he still had a couple of more layers on. When he grinned at her cheekily, she grabbed him by the tie she had loosened but had yet to remove, and bit his lower lip punishingly (though how it was a punishment, she wasn't quite sure as he seemed to enjoy it). Once the tie was slipped out, she worked on getting his cuff buttons undone, shoved the blue Oxford off, and made even quicker work of his henley, t-shirt, and vest. Out of all the days to be wearing a multitude of layers, today was not one of those days. However, now that they were removed, she drank her fill of skin that she hadn't seen since Christmas. Placing a hand between his chest, dusted with hair, she pushed him back gently so he was laying down again, taking her time to take it all. She felt momentarily guilty when she took note that most of his calves were on the grass and that his hair was bound to be littered with twigs and leaves. She shrugged it off as she wasn't hearing any complaints and, once she took her fill, Rose began exploring.

With a quick peck on his lips, she skimmed down his jaw, then up to one of his ear lobes and nibbled on it lightly, working her way down to the double-pulse on his neck, sucking on his collar for a few moments, and continued down. She felt him hum contentedly as she sucked on his nipple, her hands tracing his sides. Looking up at him all settled on his back, he shot her a smirk which was quickly wiped off when her hands trailed lightly down the coarse hair, skimming underneath the waistband of his trousers teasingly and watching in amusement as he closed his eyes, head tilting back, when his abdomen convulsed slightly under her careful caresses. Fingers were at the button of his trousers and, hearing no protests, quickly undid it and pulled down the zipper. Instead of continuing her caresses lower (where, judging by the tense muscles quivering in anticipation, he expected them to go), she slid down his legs and sat on her haunches near his feet, her toes wiggling on the grass as she took her time in untying his trainers and peelings his socks off. She heard a noise of frustration and hid her own smirk behind a curtain of hair.

Waiting to lock her eyes with his, she lowered her mouth again, her lips following the path her hands had taken. Rose giggled when he sucked in his stomach as her tongue came to encircle his belly button before it went back into her mouth so her lips could press a kiss on the top of each hipbone. Slowly, she lowered his pinstriped trousers, a pleased gasp escaping when she realised he wore no pants. Taking them off completely, she took great pleasure in watching him squirm under her gaze as she folded the trousers perfectly, setting them aside. He made to sit up, but as soon as she shook her head, he stayed put.

"Tease," he groaned in complaint.

"And don't you just love it." She grinned.

Before he could retort, she was once again kneeling between his spread legs. Using just the tip of her tongue, she licked from base to tip and anything he might have said was obviously forgotten as he groaned again, this time in pleasure. As much fun as it was to watch the Doctor whither from her ministrations, she wanted more. Leaving a kiss on the head, she shimmied out of her knickers before lifting herself back up and balancing herself over him.

"Rose." His voice was strained. "Are you, don't you need...?"

At first, she wasn't quite sure what he meant, but when she felt his long fingers smooth over from her hips to her center, she smiled. Stopping his hand with one of hers, she took the other and pushed two fingers in. A whimper escaped him and she moaned in response. She then brought the two fingers to trace his lips and, just as he opened his mouth to suck on them, she lowered herself with a quick thrust.

Anything she could have thought or said scattered at the feel of him, in her, at long last. The feel of his fingers gripping her hips firmly as she slid up and back down again, moaning as he hit a spot deep inside her that she'd sometimes wondered if it was even there. Now she'd never have to wonder again. Her short nails scratched over a nipple, brushed through his chest hair (she could judge by the smirk that spread across his face that he was very proud of his manly hairy chest, and really, she had no complaints), caressed his jaw with the tips of her fingers, a thumb smoothing over a sideburn. She grinned in triumph when a small whimper escaped his lips as her muscles clenched around him. He felt so good, sliding in and out of her as she controlled the momentum. Just like her mind had been taken with him since the word 'run', he now filled her body just as much, the perfect thickness and length bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The urge to fall into him had always been there, and now that she had, that they both had, there was no going back. She wondered if it felt as good to him as it did her.

"Are you close, Doctor? 'Cause I am. So close."

He simply answered with a loud groan and a firm thrust upward, his fingers travelling to where they were joined to help her along. "Come for me, Rose, please, come."

The way he touched her and the pleading in his voice was more than she could take. He circled her clit loosely, then switching to firm strokes. With a slight pinch, shudders wracked her body, but still she continued to thrust, wanting to bring him over the edge with her, her muscles working around him. She was rewarded when the fingers of his other hand dived into her hair and pulled her down for a snog, his moans vibrating through her. When they were both spent, she didn't collapse on him so much as he held her to him as if someone were bound to take her away from him right then and there. They were still connected (and was it her imagination, or was he still slightly hard?) and it looked as if neither of them were ready to let go any time soon.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he murmured.

"Forever," was her firm reply.


End file.
